Tic,tac,tic
by nice4ever
Summary: Mackenzie, battue dès son plus jeune âge, maltraitée par son paternel est à la recherche d'une vengeance satisfaisante au plus profond d'elle même, l'empêchant de dormir chaque nuit...


Tic, tac, tic…

Mackenzie se retourna dans son lit et plaça l'oreiller sur sa tête. Il était 2h00 du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sommeil. La lune éclairait presque toute la pièce. Elle pouvait apercevoir, à travers la baie vitrée, le sentier qui menait au boisé à côté du manoir. L'appel de la forêt fut encore plus intense lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre : l'odeur des feuilles mouillées, le vent d'automne qui soufflait dans ses cheveux auburn, le goût de liberté qui s'imposait peu à peu dans sa bouche. Elle devait sortir. Mackenzie avait besoin de respirer. La jeune femme s'habilla d'une camisole ainsi que d'un jogging; elle serait plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, puis sortit de sa chambre aussi discrètement qu'une vieille porte le permettait. Elle croisa, malheureusement, une personne sur son passage bien qu'elle aurait souhaité le contraire. Sachant qu'il était interdit de sortir pendant la nuit par sécurité pour les élèves, la jeune femme dû se trouver un alibi :

-Mackenzie?

-Bonsoir M. Mc Coy, venu chercher quelque chose à manger vous aussi ? ((eh bien oui quoi, oups je sors du sujet…reprenons))

-Ah non, je fais ma petite marche, je n'arrivais pas à dormir je dois t'avouer…Tu te rappelles que tu passe un test sanguin demain?

-Oui, oui, je ne l'oubli pas ! (elle sourit donc gentiment, voulant s'en aller au plus vite.) Bon restant de nuit.

¨-À toi aussi…¨

Mackenzie continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière. Elle respira, s'assura qu'elle n'était pas suivie, et sortit pour ensuite courir jusqu'au sentier. Arrivée dans le boisé, elle respira encore un grand coup et continua en direction de la clairière, profitant de l'air frais sur sa peau. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit une odeur familière et eu tout juste le temps de se retourner que trois lames s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre… Elle le vit sourire avec le reflet de la lune. Elle usa à son tour son arme : ses griffes toujours en permanence en remplacement de ses ongles. Elle griffa Logan aussi fort qu'elle pu au niveau des jambes. Le sang gicla sur le gazon et sur ses vêtements et l'homme retira ses griffes du ventre de son adversaire. Elle gloussa car ça l'amusait bien de se battre sauvagement sans qu'il n'y ai de fin au combat. Dans un cri bestial, il l'attaqua à la tête mais elle bloqua avant qu'il ne la transperce. Leurs corps étant rapprochés, elle souffla dans son oreille, sachant qu'il était, disons, sensible. La diversion parfaite. Elle griffa l'épaule de son adversaire, elle se répara. Il attaqua son cou, il se referma aussitôt. Leur lutte aurait pu durer éternellement, ils étaient maintenant comme deux bêtes, plus rien d'humain dans leur attaques, leurs cris, leurs pensées. Ils luttaient pour la même raison; se sentir libre. À bout de souffle tous les deux, Logan lui fit signe d'arrêter. Elle lui lança alors :

-Fatigué le barbu? (elle se releva en souriant, aucunes cicatrices de leur petit jeu mortel en vue).

-Non…Mais si on continue à gueuler comme ça, ils vont finir par croire que quelqu'un à besoin d'aide. Ça ne serait ni bon pour toi, ni pour moi.

Elle baissa les yeux pour reprendre son souffle afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque quelques peu…normal.

-Toi aussi t'arrivais pas à dormir?

-Ouais, disons que les espaces clos, j'aime pas ça…

Elle sourit et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Décidemment, ils se ressemblaient sur une multitude de points. Ayant retrouvé son énergie et voulant encore se battre, elle le défia du regard et il comprit aussitôt. Mackenzie partit à la course en direction de la plage à l'est du manoir. Elle le vit la suivre, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne donnait pas son maximum, pour lui laisser une chance car il doutait encore des ses capacités. Il l'a rattrapa et la poussa sur le côté. Elle retombât rudement au sol, il lui sauta à la gorge. Mackenzie le frappa alors à la nuque, mais en vain. Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle eut pensé de frapper quelque chose d'aussi dur que ses os, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire et planta ses griffes dans ses épaules et le poussa sur le sable, l'empêchant de bouger. Pas pour longtemps, car la force de Logan eut raison de celle de la jeune femme. Il l'a projeta sur quelques mètres.

-Assez pour aujourd'hui…

Elle essuya le sang le long de sa bouche, attendit un peu que son corps reprenne vigueur et vint s'asseoir près de l'homme. Il alluma son cigare et en prit une bouffée. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, mais Mackenzie ne ressentait toujours pas le besoin de dormir. Le seul bruit qui venait briser le silence était celui de l'impact des vagues sur la rive. Elle respira profondément, puis expira avec satisfaction. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il la détaillait et ça l'énervait, elle se tourna donc vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Logan ?

-Non, rien…

-Allons voyons, fais pas ton renfermé (elle le poussa amicalement sur l'épaule).

-J'me disais seulement que…t'es tout de même douée au combat, mais y'a toujours place à l'amélioration, hein ? relança-t-il pour la narguer.

-Ouais, tu me montreras bien quoi un jour.

Il sourit, puis sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se sentit malaisée et décida de rentrer :

-À plus…

Plus tard, allongée dans son lit, après avoir jeté ce qui restait de ses vêtements car bien évidemment ils étaient fichus, elle se mit à réfléchir aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulé dans les dernières heures. Elle pensa à Logan. Voilà maintenant cinq mois qu'elle était à l'institut, elle s'y plaisait bien. Ces derniers temps pour lui avaient du être compliqué, sachant qu'elle était la fille de son pire ennemi… Aussitôt qu'il avait apprit, en une fraction de seconde, il était prêt à la tailler en pièce, croyant qu'elle travaillait pour son père. Par chance, le professeur Xavier lui avait expliqué du mieux qu'Il pouvait. On ne l'avait plus revu durant 3 semaines, certainement partit sur sa moto pour on se sait où. Depuis, il s'était montré très méfiant envers elle, mais Mackenzie lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Leur côté bestial au combat avait tôt fait de créer une amitié entre elle et lui. Après plusieurs batailles, de sang perdu et de blessures refermées, elle l'appréciait, et lui de même…


End file.
